fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossfire, Chapter 15
Chapter 15 Connie carefully examined the deep cuts on Reaver's knees. The blood had clotted and crusted around the open wounds, but Connie could still see just how badly he was hurt. The flesh had been torn down to his kneecaps. "Those things were trying to kill you. Why didn't you fight back?" Connie asked, mixing a bowl of antibiotic salve. Reaver groaned. "I'd rather not talk about it. Besides, I knew that you and your "best friend" would jump in and save the day." He winked. Connie dipped her cloth in the ointment. "If we hadn't been there, you'd be balverine food right now." She rubbed his wounds with the medicine. "This is going to hurt, but its the best treatment for deep gashes. I learned the recipe from an alchemist in Bowerstone." Connie lightly dabbed the incisions causing Reaver to jerk back with a howl. "Burns like dragons blood! Must you torture me like this Connie? I thought we were even after all." Reaver grimaced in pain. "You shouldn't have stayed on your knees like that. Theres a very real chance that your cuts could be infected." "I didn't ask you for help, so kindly refrain from telling me what I should or shouldn't do." Reaver snapped, the pain making him irritable. Connie finished wrapping the last bandage around his wounds. "Listen, I saved your life Reaver. Would it kill you to act at least a little grateful?" Reaver gave her a bemused look. "You know that I'm not the kind of man who expresses gratitude. Silly girl." Connie got to her feet and rolled her eyes. "You know what? Your unbelievable!" "Well belive it darling. What else was my pretty little blue eyed maiden thinking, hmmmm?" He grabbed Connie and pulled her onto the bed with him. "Sorry my dear, but this charming rogue before you does not show thanks to anyone. I look after myself, and leave all who help me bloodied and dying along the road to success. But that doesn't mean that I'm any less enjoyable, come on. Give us a little kiss..." Connie gathered herself and slapped him. "Don't ever touch me like that again! I saved you, even though you don't deserve it, and now I'm leaving. Goodbye Reaver." Connie hissed. Reaver laid back, propping his elbows up on the red satin pillows behind him. "Your after a little renown my sweet heroine? Come on, I'll give you something to be renowned over." He teased as she slammed the door behind her. Reaver chucked warmly as he listened to her storm down the stairs. "Ooh, she IS adorable..." Connie stormed down the steps, her fists clenched and her mood foul. Stupid Reaver. I saved his filthy life and he doesn't even say thank you. She was infuriated. Lance tailed behind her, keeping his distance from his agitated mistress. "Hey! Connie!" Connie looked to her left and saw Courtney, standing near the bookshelf in the study. Connie felt her frown shrink until it was replaced by a small smile. "Hi Courtney. How are you today?" She asked gleefully. "Reaver's been gone all day, so I can't complain." The cheerful maid beamed. She seemed to mull over her next thought before looking at Connie again. "Say, Connie. What are you doing here?" "I was just saying goodbye to Reaver. He came with me this morning to kill a banshee in Wraithmarsh and he got pretty hurt." Courtney looked concerned. "Really? Is he going to be alright you think?" "I think with rest and treatment he'll be back to his normal self-centered self in no time. Listen, I don't really want to talk about him right now." Courtney smiled mischievously. "Keeping me out of the loop eh? Some friend you are." She joked. Connie glared in her direction. "What are you talking about? I told you, we're just friends. I was just helping him after the fight." Courtney tapped her foot. "Right." She smiled. Connie huffed and started away. "I've got to be going, I need to collect my reward money for killing the thing. Listen Courtney, will you please get him a doctor? He won't admit it, but he needs one. His wounds might be infected." Courtney twisted a piece of blonde hair around her fingers, looking at Connie with her own blue eyes. "Sure. Be seeing you Connie." "Bye Courtney." Connie waved goodbye and headed back down the hill to the tavern, to collect her reward from Gregory, and to get a much-needed catnap. THUMP THUMP THUMP! Connie shot up in bed to the loud raps on her door. Lance was immediately on his feet, growling. Connie got out of her bed and looked out the window. It was dark. "How long did I sleep?" She asked herself sleepily. The knocks continued. "Hey, Connie! Open up, I know that your in there!" Connie recognized the voice of the old bartender, and her boss. "What do you want now Gregory?" Connie asked, as she opened the door to the short angry man. Gregory had an annoyed frown plastered to his lips. "Theres a girl downstairs, saying that she needs to speak with you." Connie grunted and pushed her way past her boss. "Geez, Gregory, you'd think that someone was dying or something." She muttered, annoyed that he had awoken her. Connie walked down into the tavern and saw Courtney sitting at one of the tables, a worried look on her face. "Hey Courtney. Whats the matter?" Connie asked concerned. Her friend looked up, and Connie could see stark terror in her eyes. "Connie. Its Reaver. He's really really sick." Connie felt her hair stand on end. "What?! What do you mean?" She asked. "He woke up fifteen minutes ago, and he's...well, he's just not acting right at all. I think he may be delirious." "Well, did you get him a doctor like I asked you to?" Courtney nodded grimly. "He said he was fine, and when the doctor tried to suggest otherwise, he shot him." Connie groaned. "I should have guessed..." Courtney clasped Connie's hands, much to her surprise. "Connie. I know that your no doctor, but you did know how to make the salve, maybe...maybe you could hep him?" " I can't. I wouldn't know what to do or even where to start." Connie replied frantically. "Please Connie. Do it for him. He's your friend remember? Please." Connie thought a long time until Lance nudged her and Courtney's hands apart. Finally, she answered her friend. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." "Thank you Connie. I mean it." Connie went back upstairs and grabbed her satchel, her sword, and locked the door. She patted her thigh for Lance, and together, they went back to the enormous Bloodstone Mansion. Reaver was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His brow was awash with sweat and he was trembling. Connie, seeing the state that he was in, immediately rushed over to his side, and ripped off the bandages that concealed his injuries. They looked the same as before, if not better. She looked int his eyes, which were glazed and feverish. "Reaver? Reaver can you hear me?" Connie offered, getting worried. Reaver continued to stare at the ceiling, seemingly lost. Lance, who usually stayed outside, had found his way in, and cocked his head curiously, before licking Reaver;s unmoving hand. Connie pulled up a chair and continued to examine Reaver for any signs that would explain his fever. Suddenly, Reaver began to murmur under his breath. "Darling...darling...ah, you've come home, I missed you." Connie leaned in to him. He was looking right at her. "Reaver...Its me Connie. I'm not your-" "Could you add some more wood to the fire? Its freezing in here!" Reaver continued. Connie touched his sweltering brow again. "But your burning up with fever! A hot fire is the last thing that you need right now." She tried to reason with him. Reaver sat up weakly and slowly, never taking his eyes off Connie. "Where's our baby girl? I didn't even get a chance to kiss her goodnight." Reaver looked around. Connie was getting worried. "Reaver...Its me Connie. We're just friends, we don't have any children." "Who's this Reaver? Strange name isn't it? Is he new in town dearest?" Connie sat back. "Reaver, your delirious! That's your name, your name is Reaver!" "No, no, you really must try to take it easy on the ale Cammilia. I'm Victor." "Victor?! But, no, that's not right, your-" Reaver stood up and shakily walked over to Connie. He put his arms around her waist and she let out a startled shriek as he lifted her up and gently placed her into his bed. "Here love. I think that you've had a little too much to drink today, so I'm going to take care of you. Just rest now." Reaver instructed, kissing Connie on her head. Then, he walked off towards the door. "Reaver! Hey, where do you think your going?!" Connie screeched. The confused scoundrel spoke without even turning his head. "I've got to go and chop some wood for the fire. It really is freezing in this cottage." As soon as he had left, Connie clambered out of the bed and patted a very confused Lance. "Reaver...Whats happened to you?" Without thinking, she ran down the hall after him. She caught up with him soon enough, just right outside the front door. "Reaver...get back to bed, your not yourself right now. You need medical help, your wound could be infected." She pleaded. Reaver just laughed. "Oh darling, you've always been so considerate of others. That's one of the many reasons I married you." "Married?! Reaver, I'm not your ex-wife! I'm Connie Remswood." "Oh, sweet Cammilia. I know why your acting this way. I've been gone so long at sea and you do get ever so grouchy when I'm away. Here, let me show you that your still the most important thing in my life." Without warning, Reaver pressed lips into Connie's. He can't be... She gasped, unprepared for the immense passion surging from his mouth. Connie fought to stop the kiss from progressing any further, Reaver was delusional, he was sick. He thought he was kissing his long dead wife, and it was wrong for Connie to take advantage of that. But the passion she felt for Reaver was too great. She had secretly wanted this for so long now, and it was finally happening. She let herself be consumed by hir fiery kisses and deep passion. His tongue gently graced and danced with her own. Connie had never felt so much pleasure, so much desire, so much love. When the kiss was broken, Connie looked dizzily at The Hero of Skill. He seemed lost in the moment, lost in time. But then he opened his eyes. The kiss had snapped him back from his delirious state, and he saw Cammilia's image fade into Connie. Passion was replaced by rage. In one selfish moment, she had exploited his weak spot, and taken advantage of it. He drew his pistol, and pointed it at stepped closer, pushing the pistol hard into her soft flesh. "R-Reaver?!" Connie gasped. Lance growled at him, threatening to attack if the pirate didn't leave his mistress alone. Reaver paid the canine no heed and whispered in Connie's ear. "Get in." He ordered, moving her move into the mansion. "OK!" Connie yelped. Lance began to attack, but quick as lightning, Reaver whirled around, his left boot catching Lance, now in midair, squarely in the chest. Lance rolled down the steps with a pitiful whimper. Reaver then closed and rapidly locked the mansion door. He threw Connie back against the velvety red carpet. Lance pawed and growled eagerly at the door, but to no avail. Reaver then turned to Connie, his face grinning evilly. " Reaver, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." She pleaded, still stunned from the harsh landing, and what she had just allowed herself to do. Reaver made no eye contact, instead he began to pace, hands behind his back, still clutching his Dragonstomper .48. "So, it would seem to me that your not exactly the benevolent little heroine I initially thought you were." He stated, still not looking at Connie. "I-I really don't know what came over me, it just sort of happened." She stuttered. "Oh really?" He paced by her. "So your telling me that you just sort of happened to take advantage of a man in his confused and vulnerable state?" Before Connie could answer, Reaver forced her to her feet and then forced himself against her and the wall, preventing Connie from moving. He whispered slyly into her ear, his hot breath stinging and tickling at the same time. "Now, now Connie. I really don't buy any of it. After all, I AM the unquestioned object of your affection." He growled, "-and I highly doubt that you would have been able to keep your delicate hands off me for much longer anyway. But oh dear me, Connie. I never thought I would see the day when a woman I was so gracious to would dare to use me so heartlessly." Connie couldn't help but smirk at that. "You, where gracious to me? After you tried to sell me to Lord Lucien AFTER you practically had me killed in the Shadow Court? I'm sorry, but which of those situations was the "gracious" one Reaver?" He pushed his body in closer to hers, until his head and Connie's were but a lips distance apart. She could feel his heart racing with excitement. Then he whispered. "My dear, I was gracious enough to have you in my presence at all! Also, I do recall propositioning you for a night with the hottest Casanova in all of Albion. But you refused me didn't you my sweet?" He purred. "I'm not in the business of sleeping with people when I have just met them, unlike you." Connie snapped back. He chuckled and then his laughter faded instantly, as he cocked his pistol and aimed it at her head. "But now, I do belive I was also most gracious in letting you live. Few who make it past those doors ever see the outside world again. I either keep them-for a while until I either kill them myself or send them off to the Shadow Court. You are a very very rare individual Connie, for I have been gracious to you three times! But now, you have betrayed me, and furthermore you know something that no one was ever meant to know about me." Reaver looked into my deep ice blue eyes with his devilishly handsome dragon greens. " To think I wanted you, who knows? You might have just been lucky enough to be my next wife." He put his long finger on the Dragonstomper .48's trigger. "But now, I am going to have to kill you my dear. Now be a good girl and stand still so that I don't make a mess." Without thinking, Connie quickly blurted out. "Then why have you spent so much time with me? Just to kill me today? Is that what you really want Reaver?" That at least got him to release his finger from the trigger. Connie continued. "We spent time together, real time. You took me on that cruise, we read that book, I mean, it doesn't even make any sense. If you just wanted to see me dead, you could have killed me numerous times before, with ease. I don't understand. I even saw the way you looked when I was about to be shot by Lucien. You put up with my fiery attitude and my dog even though it would be easier not too. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm truly sorry. Maybe I do deserve to die for the way I've been to you. But let me just say this: When I was with you, I swear I saw a different side to you. You seemed happier, and you acted sweet and carefree. You have a heart, Reaver I know you do. Why are you afraid to show it?" He stopped, lowered the trigger and to her surprise, took a step back. Then, in a tone Connie had never heard him speak in before: "How do you know how I feel?" He regained his composure and then threw her back to the floor, standing over her, dominating her. "First of all, I am not afraid of anything!" He hissed. "Secondly, you know nothing about me!" "Reaver..." Connie offered, standing to her feet. "You know NOTHING about me!" He repeated. Without warning, he pulled the trigger carelessly, and the shot went wide-grazing her arm, and implanting itself in a nearby portrait of a woman. He looked at the picture, then at Connie's bleeding arm. He took a step backwards, and lowered the pistol. "Reaver-" Connie spoke softly through her pain. "-I care about you...At first I thought I was infatuated..." She could see his ego puffing him up again as he smirked. "...But now...I think...as time has come and gone...I really have a deep connection to you..." Blood trickled out of her arm, Connie then realized, even though the shot went wide, Reaver had still managed to graze an artery. Connie wrapped her arm tightly in some old rags from her satchel, trying to slow the flow of blood. "Reaver..." She offered, weakly. Without so much as looking at her, the rouge turned away. "Rest here until morning-and then you need to leave Connie. I never want to see or hear from you again." He walked away into his study, the door swung shut behind him. Connie tried to call for him, but the blood loss had started to take it's toll, she felt very dizzy and as she tried to get up to go after him, Connie fell backwards with a soft thud onto the soft, silken red couch.